


A Pirate's Love

by Nekokinzy



Category: Dragon Ball Z, Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: M/M, MalexMale, Mpreg, Rape, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7566985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekokinzy/pseuds/Nekokinzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raditz is the son of a low class warrior named Bardock. Raditz dreams of nothing but the life of a pirate but now faces some complications. The Prince of all Saiyans wants Raditz all to himself, and in two years time, Raditz is going to be forced to marry the Prince. However, one night a group of pirates storm the shores, searching for another certain pirate and his treasure that he has hidden. Raditz finds himself being kidnapped by these pirates and now his older brother, Kakarot has to team up with an unexpected ally in order to save the life of his younger brother. His new ally? The famous captain himself, Captain Turles. </p><p>Trigger warning: Contains rape, yaoi, MPreg, mature language and violence. </p><p>I do not own DBZ or Pirates of the Caribbean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sighting

~~Raditz’s POV~~  
My name is Raditz and I’m the son of a third class Saiyan warrior. My older brother, father and I live in the lower parts of a village which is ruled over by the King of all Saiyans and his heir, the Prince of all Saiyans. My father is in the military but like I said, he’s a lower rank than most of them, while my older brother Kakarot, makes weapons for the military. He’s also helping to invent some new armor that has a lot more strength than our military’s current armor. Myself, I stay at home and look after the house while they’re both working. However, today was going to be a very different day, I just wasn’t aware of it yet.   
I woke to a bright light shining down on my face. I groaned loudly and rolled over, pulling my blanket over my head and tried to go back to sleep. I nearly succeeded until my father came barging into my room. I growled and sat myself up, glaring over at him. He just shook his head and came over to my bed, sitting beside me. The look on his face was a worried expression and he looked like he hadn’t gotten much sleep. I tilted my head and placed a hand on his arm gently.   
“Father…? What’s wrong?” I asked softly.   
“Raditz…The King and his son are coming by later today. It seems that his son has been watching you for some time now, and he’s taken a liking to you. Now the King doesn’t like the fact that his son has begun to fancy a low class such as yourself…but be that as it may, the Prince is demanding to have you.” My father explained slowly.   
“H-have me how, father?” I asked, not sure if I really wanted that answer or not.  
“The Prince is demanding to have your hand in marriage, Raditz. I don’t want to force you into this, but you must know that it is dangerous to refuse the Prince.” My father cautioned. I just stared at him in disbelief before leaping out of my bed, my tail puffing out with fear.   
“Dad…I…I can’t… I don’t want to marry the Prince… He’s so snobby and arrogant! He’d never treat me the right way! Father, I can’t and won’t do it!” I exclaimed, balling my hands into fists.   
“Raditz. You may not have a choice. You must know that you will not do better than the Prince himself. It’s an honor to wed royalty.” He said softly as he tried to grab my hand.   
“No!” I screamed, jerking my hand back. “I want more in this life than to just get married to a stubborn Prince who throws a fit every time he doesn’t get something! Besides! I’m not even of age to get married! I’m sixteen! Kakarot is of age! He’s eighteen!”  
“I know you aren’t of age, that’s why the wedding would be planned two years from now. Raditz. I’m really sorry, but unless the Prince changes his mind, you will be married to him in two years.” My father sighed and stood up. I growled loudly and puffed my tail out in anger.   
“This can’t be happening! I want way more than this! Fuck, I’d rather go live my life on the streets than marry him! I’d rather get taken by a pirate than marry him!” Just as I finished that sentence, my father slapped me right across the face, sending me to the ground.   
“Never speak of pirates, Raditz! They’re cruel beings who want nothing more than to steal and kill!” He growled, standing over me.   
“You know what…” I said as I stood up slowly. “I’d rather live the dangerous life of a pirate and make said pirate my mate than ever give my life up to marry someone like Vegeta. I’d rather live a dangerous life than a royal one!”   
“The decision has been made. I will not ever have you marrying a pirate. You deserve a decent life. Not a life where you’re hunted down and killed. And that’s my final word.” He sighed before he left my room, slamming the door behind him. I growled loudly and punched my wall as hard as I could, leaving a hole where my fist impacted it. The last thing I wanted to do was marry that snobby Prince! I quickly got myself dressed and combed out my long black hair that spiked out a bit, then I brushed my tail and flew out my window, not bothering to put any shoes on. I flew down to the beach and landed in the sand, taking in a deep breath. I loved the smell of the sea. It was so relaxing and it helped me calm myself down. I sighed and walked along the shore line, letting the water splash against my feet as I walked. I came to a collection of boulders that were stuck down in the sand and I propped myself up on one, staring out into the horizon. Oh how I dreamed of one day being out on the sea, with no worries in the world. The life of a pirate…it just sounds so interesting and thrilling, but I am forced to be married and live the royal boring life.   
“One day…I’ll live a pirate’s life…” I said to myself as I closed my eyes, enjoying the breeze that was blowing against my face. About ten minutes later, I opened my eyes and looked back toward the horizon. I smiled at the sight of the sun sparkling off the sea water. It was such a beautiful sight, but then, something else caught my eye. I squinted slightly and was able to see the shape of a boat that was fairly large. It almost looked like… “A pirate ship!” I gasped quietly. I jumped up off my rock and ran out into the water until it reached my knees. I stared in amazement as I watched the ship move slowly across the water. It was an amazing sight that just took my breath away. I began to wonder…wonder if that was in fact the famous ship that I’ve read about in so many different pirate tales. The tails of the fierce pirate Captain Turles and his adventures on the Black Pearl. I smiled to myself and sighed. I’d give anything to one day meet Turles. I thought to myself. My father may think that pirates are dangerous, but me, I find them very fascinating. I caught a glimpse of something being thrown off the ship, but couldn’t make out what it was. It was probably just some unimportant trash or something that broke and was no longer useful to them. I turned and began to walk out of the water when something suddenly flew past my head and landed in the sand.   
I rushed over to where it landed and carefully picked up whatever was thrown. What I found was a locket with the letter T engraved on the front of it. I stared down at it before glancing back over my shoulder, only to see that the ship had disappeared. I turned my attention back to the locket and shook it. I heard something rattle inside of it, so I decided to open it. Inside was a ring with a large sapphire in the middle of it. I stared at it in amazement before quickly closing the locket and shoving it in my pocket. Whoever threw this necklace must have had a good reason too. I decided to hide it in my room and not let anyone find it. I quickly flew back to my house and landed in the middle of my room. Slowly, I began walking along my floorboards until I found one that was relatively loose. Smiling, I knelt down beside it and lifted the board. Underneath it was where I kept a small box with my mother’s most prized possession, a golden coin on a chain. I opened it and placed the locket inside with my mother’s necklace. I heard footsteps coming toward my room, so I quickly put the board back in its place and quickly stood up just as my door flew open.   
“Father…” I said quietly.   
“Get cleaned up, Raditz. The Prince and his father are here to see you.” He said bluntly before leaving my room once again. I sighed to myself and grabbed some clean clothes that weren’t covered in sand and sea water and quickly changed. I glanced in the mirror and shook my head. I just had to get through this visit or whatever it was and then I could go back to day dreaming about a pirate’s life. I took a deep breath and exited my room, making my way down the stairs to meet him, the Prince of all Saiyans, Vegeta.


	2. The Prince and the Pirate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember, I will be borrowing quotes from the movie! I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean! All rights reserved!

~~Raditz’s POV Cont.~~  
When I got to the bottom of the stairs, I found myself staring at a man who was a bit taller than I was with hair that stood straight up, almost in the shape of a flame. His eyes held an intimidating gaze that sent shivers down my spine and he had a slight smirk on his face. I snapped out of my daze and bowed politely at the young prince. I heard him chuckle a bit so I stood back up straight, placing my hands behind my back while keeping my tail wrapped firmly around my waist. I glanced over at my father and older brother with a worried expression and then turned back to the Prince.   
“It’s so nice to finally meet you in person, Raditz. You’re even more lovely up close.” Vegeta grinned as he made his way over to me.   
“Um…thank you, sir…” I said quietly, trying not to meet his gaze.  
“Come with me. I’d like to get to know you better.” He said, holding his hand out to me. I hesitated for a minute and just stared at his extended hand before finally taking it. He smiled and pulled me toward the door. I glanced back over my shoulder once again to look at my dad and brother. My father was smirking at me while Kakarot was leaning against a wall with his arms crossed over his chest and a blank expression on his face. I wonder what’s up with him…   
Vegeta pulled me away from my house and the two of us made our way through town. I kept my eyes on the ground for the most part, only looking up whenever Vegeta asked me a question or something. The longer I walked with him, the more I grew to dislike him. His arrogance is worse than I thought it was and his ego, through the damn roof. I just wanted this day to end already. It was boring and I just wanted to go back home and read my books, but clearly that wasn’t going to happen any time soon. I sighed to myself as Vegeta led us down to the beach and walked us along the shore line. I found myself staring out to the ocean once again, allowing myself to be taken away by my thoughts. My dreams of sailing the seas one day with a pirate by my side. That so sounds like the life. I suddenly had to snap back into reality when I heard my name being called.   
“Raditz!” The voice yelled.  
“Huh!?” I asked, snapping my head back toward the voice, only to see that it was Vegeta.   
“You were zoned out. What were you thinking about?” He asked, raising an eye brow.   
“Oh nothing. I’m terribly sorry. I didn’t get much sleep last night and I’m a little tired.” I lied, placing my hand on the back of my head. He shrugged and the two of us continued walking. I couldn’t tell him about my true reason for zoning out. He’d never understand for one and two he’d probably think I was insane. I sighed quietly and stuck my hands in my pockets. I just one day want to run away from this life…and live my dreams…but, would I ever truly get that chance? Probably not.   
~~Turles’s POV~~  
That damn bastard! I should kill his ass for taking my ship from me! I had been abandoned on an island with nothing but a powerful pistol with one shot and my name. I watched my first mate sail away with my ship which was aggravating. Thank god someone had shown up on that island and I was able to slip onto their boat and take it over. It was a piece of crap, but hey, it got me into port. I arrived on the dock just as my little boat sunk into the water. I watched it sink and shrugged my shoulders before walking down the dock, my boots making light thuds as they hit the wood. I have to commandeer a ship somehow while I’m here and follow my first mate in order to get my ship back. The Black Pearl…the last real Pirate ship in all the seas and she was taken from me. Not only that, my locket was stolen from me by my first mate, and god knows where it’s at now. I growled to myself and threw my tail around my waist as I walked off the docks. Once I was on the beach, I caught a glimpse of something.   
“What do we have here?” I asked myself out loud as I pulled out my small telescope and looked through it. Two people came into view, one clearly royalty and the other…not so royalty looking. He looked more like a third class, but I do have to admit…he’s a nice piece of ass. I chuckled to myself and put my telescope away before walking the opposite direction. I passed two guards who of course ran in front of me, blocking me with their weapons. They seemed to be ‘guarding’ some pathetic looking ship.   
“This dock is off limits to civilians.” One said.   
“My apologies, I didn’t know. If I see one, I’ll be sure to let you know.” I smirked as I tried to go around them but once again they blocked me and I just sighed.   
“That includes you, sir.” The other one spoke.   
“Now why are two fine gentlemen such as yourself, stuck down here guarding this little boat instead of off at the palace or something. Or maybe, guarding that lovely thing out there.” I asked as I pointed toward a fairly nice looking ship that was out by a cliff.   
“Well someone’s got to guard this boat. It’s a really decent boat but no boat can match the Interceptor, she’s even the fastest ship in the ocean. No ship can match her in speed.” The shorter one smirked.   
“Oh really? Because I know of one that can. Maybe you’ve heard of her. The Black Pearl.” I smirked. The short one laughed and looked at me with a stupid facial expression.  
“I mean no real ship that can match the Interceptor.” He grinned.   
“The Black Pearl is a real ship.” The other one stated.   
“No it’s not.” The short one argued.  
“Yes it is. I’ve seen it.” The other one insisted.   
“You’ve seen a ship with black sails that’s crewed by the dammed and captained by a man so evil that Hell itself spat him back out?” She short one asked. While they were arguing I quickly slipped past the two of them and on board the ship while they were still arguing. I was playing with the wheel when they finally noticed.   
“Hey!” One of them yelled as they ran onto the boat, pointing their weapons at me. “You’re not allowed on here!”  
“I’m terribly sorry, it’s just such a pretty boat.” I chuckled.   
“What’s your name?” The short one asked. I paused and thought for a minute.  
“Smith. That’s my name.” I lied.   
“What’s your business on this port, Mr. Smith?” He asked.  
“Yeah and no lies!” The other said, pointing his weapon at me again.   
“Well, then I confess. It is my intention to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Nightsdale, raid, pillage, plunder, and otherwise pilfer my weasely black guts out.” I confessed.   
“I said no lies.” One said, giving me a funny look.  
“Actually, I think he’s telling the truth.” The short one said.  
“But if he were telling the truth, he wouldn’t have told us!” The other one insisted.  
“Unless, of course, he knew you wouldn’t believe the truth even if he told it to you.” I smirked and the two of them just looked at me funny. I laughed and suddenly took off into the air. For some reason I keep forgetting I can fly too. I glanced over at the area where those other two people were before and noticed that there was only one now. I grinned a bit. It was the attractive one. I heard the two guards yell at me but I ignored them and took off, heading straight for the young man standing on the beach all alone. When I landed, he turned and looked at me with his eyes wide. Not going to lie, it was a pretty cute look for him.   
“Y-you’re a…” He started to say but he quit talking as soon as I got right up close to him. I smiled down at him and he blushed a bit.  
“A pirate?” I smirked.


	3. Escape Attempt

~~Raditz’s POV~~  
I just stared at the man standing before me. He had a smirk on his face which only made him even more attractive than he already was. Shit I can’t believe I just thought that about a Pirate. Then again, I couldn’t believe that a pirate was standing right in front of me. I didn’t know if I should be scared or excited or maybe a bit of both. I stepped back a bit but an arm suddenly caught me around the waist, preventing me from going anywhere. To my surprise, it was this pirate’s arm. He grinned a bit and pushed a strand of hair out of my face.   
“You know, you’re not so bad looking. I came to commandeer a ship, but maybe I should just take you with me as well. I’d be nice to have company.” He smiled. I just stared at him once again before quickly backing away after managing to get away from his arm.   
“Even if I wanted to take that offer…I couldn’t.” I said softly and he just chuckled.  
“Oh, so you’re interested in pirates, huh?” He asked. I looked around to make sure no one was close by before looking back at him.   
“I do dream of one day sailing the seas with other pirates. It fascinates me very much, but I can’t do it. One because piracy is illegal and two, in two years’ time I am to marry the Prince himself…even if I don’t want too.” I replied, shaking my head.   
“A forced marriage, huh? Maybe I should steal you away then.” He chuckled before placing a hand on my shoulder. I was about to answer when another arm slipped its way around my waist and yanked me away from this pirate. I gasped loudly and looked up, only to see Vegeta there. I groaned quietly and crossed my arms. He was kind of the last person I wanted to see right know.   
“What’s your business here, pirate?” Vegeta asked with a growl.   
“Business that isn’t your business, Prince. You should probably learn to mind your own business.” The Pirate grinned as more guards came and surrounded all of us. Vegeta suddenly reached out and grasped onto the other male’s arm, pushing his sleeve up, revealing a tattoo of a capital T.   
“Well, well, Turles so we meet at last.” Vegeta growled.  
“Captain Turles if you please.” Turles replied.   
“Well Captain, I don’t see your ship anywhere.” Vegeta replied.   
“I’m in the market for one.” Turles replied, shrugging slightly.   
“Well, unfortunately for you, you won’t be getting a ship. Arrest him. He is to be executed at dawn.” Vegeta snarled as he turned back toward me and put an arm around me, but not before Turles grabbed me from behind and suddenly held a knife to my neck. I gasped loudly and grasped onto the arm that was holding the knife. Vegeta snarled loudly and tried to grab me back but Turles slowly started backing away, keeping the knife close to my neck.   
“Everyone stand down!” Vegeta shouted. “Pirate! You will release him at once!”  
“I don’t think so. You see, as soon as I back away enough, I will drop him, but if any of you charge me before I do so, I’ll slit his pretty little neck. You got that?” Turles growled as he continued to back up. I started to shake a bit, unsure if it was from fear of excitement. Once we got back far enough, Turles looked at Vegeta and all of his guards. “This is the day you will all remember as the day you almost caught Captain Turles.” He chuckled before throwing me at Vegeta and taking off into the sky. I landed hard on Vegeta’s chest and looked up to see Turles dodging a bunch of blasts before winking at me and then flying off.  
“After him you idiots! I’ll take Raditz home and then join up with you! Move now!” Vegeta commanded before lifting me up and flying in the direction of my house. As we flew, I couldn’t help but think about what Turles had said to me right before Vegeta showed up. Maybe I should steal you away. Those words echoed in my mind the whole way home. Honestly, I’d love for that man to steal me away one day…but until then… I just hope he escapes the guards.   
~~Turles’s POV~~  
I flew into the town and quickly landed myself on the ground. Those guards were still following me. I knew that I had to hide before they caught me. No one ever captures me! I’m Captain Turles! I continued to run until I came to a stop in front of a Blacksmith’s shop. It wasn’t much of a hiding place but, I have no choice. I rushed into the building and looked around, trying to find place to hide. As I was searching, I ended up tripping over some equipment, knocking it all over the place. I suddenly heard the door start to open and I growled softly before ducking behind a table, not noticing that my hat fell off in the process. I peeked out from behind the table, only to see a young man who kind of resembled the one I saw on the beach, yet also looked a lot like me. His black hair spiked out in different directions and he and I were probably the same height as well. It was almost as if we could be related, even though I know that isn’t the case. My skin is way darker than this guy’s. I was born with tanner skin, and being out on the seas only made it darker.   
I watched as the kid turned around and looked curiously at the things I had knocked over. He tilted his head and I heard him mutter, “Not where I left you.” It made me smirk slightly and then I noticed that the kid had turned in my direction. That’s when it occurred to me that my head felt rather, naked. I peeked up at the table and saw my hat lying there. That’s what he noticed. I growled quietly, knowing my only option now is to face this guy. I took a deep breath, pulled out my sword and jumped up, lightly placing it on the kid’s hand right before he touched my hat.   
“You. You’re the one they’re hunting.” He stated.   
“What’s it to you.” I growled as I snatched my hat up and placed it on my head.   
“You threatened Raditz.” He growled.   
“Only a little. Now I must be going.” I smirked as I turned toward the door, only to be cut off by a sword. I turned and saw that it was the kid. He was glaring at me, slightly baring his fangs.   
“I’m afraid I can’t let you leave, Pirate.” He said flatly. I sighed and turned to face him.   
“I do not have time for you, boy. I really have to be going. Now you will move your sword of I will personally cut you in two.” I said venomously as I swung my sword toward him. He quickly threw his sword up to block my own. I was shocked that the kid managed to do that but I decided to keep fighting with him. I had to get out of here. No one captures Captain Turles and lives to tell the tale! I growled softly and continued to clash swords with this boy. To my surprise, he was quiet good at sword fighting. I managed to knock him over and I tried to make a run for the door but he caught my leg, causing me to fall to the ground. He then stood over me and tried to run his sword straight through my brain but I avoided it at the last possible second. I raised my leg and kicked him in the chest, sending him flying across the room. I quickly jumped back to my feet and threw my sword up quickly just as his sword clashed back down against mine.   
“You are very good at this. I’m surprised to see a young lad such as yourself so good at sword fighting.” I complimented as I blocked another one of his blows. After blocking it, I took off again and he followed me. I sighed, growing rather irritated with this kid. I went for the door again, but he shocked me yet again and threw his sword, jamming it into the door so that I couldn’t get out. I scoffed and tried to jerk the door open before growling and turning toward him.   
“That is an excellent trick but now once again you stand between me and my way out and now you have no weapon.” I grinned as I slowly made my way toward him. He smirked and pulled a sword that wasn’t done out of the fire pit. Once again we were clashing swords until we heard the guards trying to break the door down. I caught a glimpse of a back door and tried to run toward it, but the kid blocked my way yet again.  
“Move.” I demanded.   
“No.” He growled.   
“Please move!” I asked.   
“I will not let a pirate like you escape this place. You deserve what’s coming to you.” He snarled. That was when I finally got agitated and pulled out my pistol, even though it only had one shot. I cocked the gun and pointed it at him.  
“This shot is not meant for you.” I growled. He still didn’t budge. I really didn’t want to have to use this shot but I might not have a choice in the matter. I was about to pull the trigger when something suddenly smacked me on the back of the head. I stood there for a minute before falling to the ground and slipping into darkness.   
~~Vegeta’s POV~~  
My men and I finally succeeded in breaking down the door to the blacksmith’s shop. We all stormed in and surrounded Turles’s unconscious body. I noticed a young lad standing beside his body and he somewhat looked familiar. I then looked to his master, Nappa. I smirked at him and then looked back at the knocked out pirate.  
“Congratulations Nappa. You’ve assisted in the capture of a dangerous criminal.” I complimented.   
“Just doing my civic duty, sir.” Nappa replied and I noticed Kakarot give him a shocked look and watched him shake his head, but I just ignored it, turning my attention once again to the pirate.  
“Well I guess this is the day you ‘ll remember as the day Captain Turles almost got away.” I said as I turned to my men. “Lock him up.” I demanded. They all nodded and dragged Turles away. Nappa went back to whatever the hell he was doing, leaving me standing alone with this other kid.  
“What’s your name son.” I asked him.   
“Kakarot…I’m Bardock’s oldest son.” He replied. That’s when it hit me. He was the spitting image of Bardock which made him Raditz’s older brother. I took another glace at him, noticing that he wasn’t that bad looking but I pushed that thought out of my head. I was already going to marry his younger brother. Maybe if I had noticed this one sooner, it’d be him. I just nodded and waved goodbye to him before exiting the blacksmith’s shop.


	4. The Black Pearl

~~Raditz’s POV~~  
My father hadn’t settled down since Vegeta had brought me back home and told him what happened on the beach. I personally didn’t see what the big deal was. He didn’t try to hurt me or anything. I just sat on the couch, resting my head on my hand while my father paced around the room ranting on and on about how dangerous Turles was, but I just ignored him.   
“ Raditz!” He suddenly yelled, causing me to snap from my thoughts.   
“Huh? What is it dad?” I asked.  
“Have you been listening to a word I’ve said? I don’t want you leaving this house until that pirate is executed!” He growled.   
“What!?” I exclaimed, jumping off of the couch. “That’s bullshit! I’m not staying home!”  
“Yes you are! He probably has a crew out there somewhere who will be coming to take him back! I don’t want you on the streets if pirates are going to be rampaging through them!” He snapped.   
“I can take care of myself, father! I’m not a little kid anymore!” I growled.   
“You’re my son and you’ll do as I say! If I find out that you went out after I told you not too, then you’ll be in some serious trouble!” He growled back. After that I just scoffed at him and ran up to my room, slamming my door behind me.   
I growled to myself and kicked my dresser. I couldn’t believe that he was trying to do this to me. I should have told Turles that I’d go with him when he was teasing me about it earlier. Now he’s probably locked up in a dungeon awaiting his execution. He didn’t even hurt me. He wasn’t bothering anybody. I sighed and sat down on my bed, crossing my arms over my chest. I flicked my tail angrily and shook my head. Then I got a crazy idea. I slid onto the floor and moved the loose floor board, pulling out the box that held my mother’s necklace and that one I had found earlier. I pulled both of them out and placed them around my neck, then I went over to my closet and pulled out a black cloak. It was almost dark by now. It’d be hard for anyone to spot me with this on. I had decided that I was going to go to the dungeons myself and release Turles and then I was going to run away with him if he’d take me with him. It was a pretty risky move, but I didn’t have much of a choice. I didn’t want to stay here for the rest of my life and be forced to marry Vegeta. I wanted to choose my own path, and that’s exactly what I was going to do. Once I made sure that I had everything, I made my bed to where it looked like I was sleeping under the covers and then I took off out my window. Damn it…I must be crazy but this was my choice and there was no going back now.   
I flew for about ten minutes before landing behind a building. I pulled my cloak up over my head and started walking through town, heading straight for my destination. I thought that this plan was going to end up going smoothly, but I was wrong when I heard the sudden sound of cannon fire that caused panic to erupt throughout the streets. I gasped loudly and ran behind another building to hide. When I peeked out, I saw pirates flooding the streets, chasing innocent people and destroying buildings. I watched with wide eyes until I felt a presence behind me. I slowly turned around and nearly screamed my head off. Standing behind me was a fairly tall man with his arms crossed over his chest. He was smirking down at me which sent a chill down my spine. He reached a hand out to me to grab me but I quickly smacked it away and took off running once again, with this stranger right on my tail. I caught a glimpse of my older brother fighting off one of the pirates. I tried to run toward him, but I was caught around the waist by the man who was chasing me. I screamed loudly and ended up catching Kakarot’s attention.  
“Raditz!” He screamed as he tried to make his way toward me.   
“Kakarot!” I panicked as I was lifted off the ground and thrown over the man’s shoulder. I squealed and tried kicking at him, but it wasn’t very effective. Kakarot tried to get to us, but he ended up getting cut off by three other pirates. The last thing I saw was him being knocked unconscious.   
I found myself being thrown into a little row boat and the man who grabbed me quickly pushed the boat out to sea jumping in at the last second. I sat there trembling in fear as he took us to a fairly large ship. I squinted in the dark and gasped a bit. The ship looked very familiar…almost as if I’ve seen it before. It almost looked like the same one I saw earlier before Vegeta came and got me. I glanced back at the man rowing the boat and then looked back at the ship. Once we got to the ship, I was once again thrown over the man’s shoulder and taken aboard. He sat me down when we got on deck and I was surrounded by pirates. I shrieked and tried to jump over the edge of the ship, but I was grabbed by my waist and tugged back into the crowd. I thought they were all going to have their way with me until there was a loud bang from a gun. They all quieted down quickly and turned toward a set of stairs where a very buff looking man stood. He had hair that hung just below his shoulders and cold looking eyes that were somewhat shinning in the moonlight. I watched with wide eyes as he made his way down the stairs and over to where I was standing. I squirmed in the grasp of the pirates but couldn’t get away. The stranger suddenly stopped in front of me and grabbed my face, forcing me to look at him.   
“P-please…! Don’t hurt me…!” I stuttered. The man holding my face chuckled and then he reached under my cloak with my other hand. He moved his hand and held up both of my necklaces, causing the crowd to gasp. He looked at all of his crew and then back to me.   
“Where did you get these?” He asked in a low voice.   
“O-one was my mother’s…and the other one I just found on the beach earlier…” I replied.   
“What’s your name kid?” He growled.  
“R-Raditz…” I replied as I tried to look away. The man chuckled and released my face, allowing me to drop my head toward the floor.   
“Well Raditz, my name is Tarro. Captain Tarro. You’re going to be staying with us for a while.” He grinned.   
“W-what do you want with me…?” I asked softly.  
“There be no point in telling ya right now, lad. In the meantime, you can spend some time down below. Welcome aboard the Black Pearl, Raditz!” He chuckled loudly and motioned for the men to take me away. I squealed loudly as I was dragged down below deck and thrown into one of the cells. I hit the floor pretty hard, causing me to groan in pain. I stood up slowly and held my head with my hand. The Black Pearl…is that really what he said…? Yeah…yeah it is what he said. I clutched my necklaces with my other hand and began to shake a bit. I couldn’t believe that I had actually gotten kidnapped by pirates…and unfortunately it wasn’t the pirate I was wanting to be taken by… I sat down against the wall and sighed softly. Kakarot…please do something fast…before they kill me or whatever…Please hurry big brother…I thought to myself.


	5. Escape

~~Goku’s POV~~  
I groaned loudly as I forced my eyes open, only to find that I was still in the same spot I had gotten knocked out in. I sat up slowly and rubbed my eyes before all of the memories came flooding back to me. I quickly bolted up off the ground and rushed to my house to tell my father what had happened. When I got back to my house, I found that we had some company. Vegeta was already there, along with some of his guards and my father was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. I quickly rushed over to him and placed my hand on his shoulder. When he looked up at me, I could see that he had been crying. Vegeta must have already broken the news to him. I sighed softly and sat down beside my father, hugging him tightly.   
“I’m sorry dad… I even saw him get taken and tried to get to him…but I failed…” I said softly.   
“We have to do something, Kakarot… We can’t just leave him with those creeps… Who knows what they’ll do to him?” My father sobbed. I held him tightly and glanced over at Vegeta.   
“Is there anything we can do?” I asked him.  
“We’re doing everything we possibly can, Kakarot. The ship that took him is already off the map so finding him isn’t going to be easy. We’ll figure it out though, I promise. Just don’t do anything rash.” Vegeta said calmly. We talked for a few more minutes and then Vegeta left. Unfortunately, I had already come up with a plan on my own and I knew that it was going to be very dangerous, but it was probably the only way. I decided that I was going to make a deal with Turles somehow and see if he could lead me to Raditz. It was probably the only chance I’d have to see him again.   
Later that night after my father had gone to bed; I snuck out of the house and headed straight for the dungeons where Turles was being held. I knew this was really stupid, but I didn’t care. I just wanted to bring Raditz home. When I arrived at the dungeons, I swiftly knocked out every guard I could find while I made my way down to the cell. Once I arrived at his cell, I saw him leaning against the wall with his hat down over his eyes and his arms were crossed over his chest. I cleared my throat and he glanced over at me, giving me a sly smirk.   
“Well, look who it is. The young lad I was sword fighting with when I got knocked unconscious.” He joked.   
“I don’t have time for jokes right now. Look, they’ve taken Raditz.” I said softly.   
“Oh you mean that hot piece of ass that I spoke to yesterday? They got their hands on him huh? Well I don’t see why I should help you. You’ll probably just take him all for yourself once he’s been retrieved and frankly, I don’t like that.” He sneered and I just scoffed.  
“I’m not in love with Raditz you idiot. He’s my little brother!” I growled and he looked at me with a shocked facial expression.   
“He’s your little brother? Seriously!?” Turles exclaimed and I just nodded. A laugh erupted from his throat as he suddenly reached through the bars and grabbed onto my shirt. “Tell me lad, what’s your name?”  
“My name’s Kakarot. Our father is Bardock.” I replied.   
“Bardock huh? Do ya have a mother, Kakarot?” He asked.   
“No. She died shortly after Raditz was born. Father never did tell us what happened to her. All we have left from her is a necklace.” I sighed softly.  
“That’s interesting. Alright, I’ve decided. I’ll help you retrieve your sexy piece of ass brother, if you can get me out of here and help me commandeer a ship. How does that sound?” He grinned as he released my shirt and held out his hand. I looked down at it and thought for a second before grasping his hand and shaking it firmly. We both smiled a bit and then I turned to the lock. I held my hand out and blasted it, causing the door to fly open.   
“Let’s go. Someone probably heard that.” I exclaimed as I rushed for the stairs.  
“Not without my effects!” Turles replied as he rushed over to grab his sword and some other things. Once he had everything, the two of us rushed up the stairs and headed straight for the beach. We had to move quickly to avoid being spotted by any civilians. If we were to get caught now, then that’d be the end of us and Raditz would probably be lost forever. Once we got to the docs we took a little rowboat and started walking under water, heading toward a ship that was out in the middle of the sea. There were probably already people on board, but we didn’t have much of a choice because we needed a ship that was ready to set sail. I do have to say, Turles’s idea of taking the rowboat under water to avoid being seen was pretty brilliant, or it was madness, either way it was getting us to a ship.   
Once we snuck aboard the ship, we rounded up all the men on board and threw them over into the water. The two of chuckled as we watched them swim off toward another ship that was also in the water, screaming for dear life. I then caught a glimpse of the ship they were heading too and gasped a bit. It was a royal ship which could only mean…Vegeta was on it… I turned toward Turles and he just nodded a bit. We had to get out of here quickly before they opened fire and tried to capture us.   
~~Vegeta’s POV~~  
I heard screaming coming from the water and when I glanced down I was shocked to see some of my men swimming toward the ship. They were screaming something about people taking the ship so I pulled my telescope out and instantly my eyes widened. I saw Kakarot on that ship with that bloody pirate Turles. They were sailing away from us, probably heading in the direction to get Raditz back. Damn it Kakarot. I told him not to do anything rash and then he goes and does this. I swear he’s so stupid at times! What the hell is his father going to say when I tell him about this? His oldest son springing a pirate from jail and commandeering a ship with him. Kakarot could be put to death for something this stupid! Wait…Why the hell do I care? I’m marrying Raditz in a couple years. I shouldn’t be concerned with what happens to Kakarot, but I am. Fuck, the kid was always so innocent and now he’s turning into some rash pirate! Why the hell do I find that attractive…? I shouldn’t! But I do! Damn it I’m so confused right now! I growled to myself and pushed my thoughts aside in order to help my other men onboard the ship. We then watched our ship sail away at the hands of a pirate and his little accomplice. I shook my head and gripped the side of the ship tightly. I couldn’t get my head wrapped around these thoughts about Kakarot…was I starting to fall in love with him over his brother? No…that’s not possible…is it?  
~~Goku’s POV~~   
Once we got out of sight, I sighed a breath of relief. I couldn’t believe that I had really done all of this, but I think it was worth it. With Turles’s help, we’d be able to find Raditz in no time. I was tying up some ropes when I caught a glance at Turles staring off into the distance, almost as if he were pondering something. After I finished tying my ropes, I walked over to him and cleared my throat. He blinked for a couple seconds and turned towards me, giving me a questioning look.   
“What’s on your mind?” I asked curiously.  
“Not much lad. You said your father’s name was Bardock, yes?” He asked.  
“Yes, that’s correct.” I confirmed.  
“Out of curiosity, what do you know about your mother?” He asked, earning a shocked look from me.   
“Not much really. I know her name was Gine and she was a very beautiful woman. My father always talks about how crazy she was and how she stole his heart with one glance… Why do you ask?” I asked, sounding confused.  
“Because, when you first told me your father’s name, I didn’t think much of it, but then when you mentioned a necklace that your mother had and how she died shortly after her second child was born…and now hearing her name. I know for a fact my hunch about your parents is correct. Kakarot, this may be difficult for you to believe, but your parents were two of the best pirates to ever sail these seas.” He explained. I gasped loudly and stared at him with wide eyes. No…they were…pirates…? I asked myself before everything around me suddenly went black.


	6. Nightsdale

~~Turles’s POV~~  
Great, I’ve got a passed out idiot on my ship and he passed out for the stupidest reason. All I did was tell him that his parents were two of the greatest pirates to ever sail these seas and the kid fainted. That was like an hour ago too, and he’s still passed out. I growled to myself and walked over to his unconscious body. I stared down at him for a minute and then I gave him a nice hard kick in the side. He gasped loudly and jerked up into a sitting position. I chuckled a bit, causing him to look up at me with a questioning look.   
“What the hell did you do that for!?” He growled.   
“You passed out because I told you your parents were once pirates. Pretty silly if you ask me.” I smirked and turned away from him, heading back to the wheel.   
“That’s impossible…my father hates pirates! He told me so himself!” He exclaimed.   
“Just because he hates pirates now, doesn’t mean he always used to hate them. Look, I know you don’t remember, but you and your brother were actually born at sea. Your mother had you both out in the ocean. You and your little brother were going to be raised in pirate ways that is until your father’s ship was attacked. He was able to save you and your brother…but your poor mother was lost at sea… The day your mother died was they day he gave up piracy and he never looked back. That’s why he hates pirates now.” I explained as he just stared at me with wide eyes.   
“My mother…died at sea…?” He asked softly.  
“That’s right. We all tried to help save her, but none of us could. Your father left a broken man…but he still had you two and that’s all that mattered to him. Why do you think he’s so protective? Because he almost lost you all. Anyways, story time is over. You’ll have to ask him to tell you the entire story sometime but until then, get ready because we’re picking up a crew in Nightsdale and then we’ll be chasing after the Pearl to get Raditz back. Now start prepping the ship, lad!” I exclaimed and he just nodded before jumping to his feet and going off to get the ship ready to dock. I just hope that Raditz is alright…   
~~Raditz’s POV~~  
I groaned in pain as I rolled over on the bed I had been sleeping in. Well not really sleeping…I’ve already been raped by the captain of this ship…and now I’m lying on his bed, unable to move due to the pain in my lower back and my ass. I glanced down at myself and saw that I was wearing nothing but a pair of torn sweat pants. I whimpered and buried my head into one of the pillows and just cried. I didn’t want to lose my virginity like that…but it had happened anyways…and now I’d probably never have a chance with Turles… We had only just spoken briefly that day he was on the beach with me, but I had already felt some kind of connection with him. I felt like we were meant to be together but now here I am, stuck on this stupid ship with a captain who only wants me for my body… I cried harder into the pillow and wrapped my tail tightly around my waist. Everything was falling apart for me…and I just wanted to go home and see my father and big brother again…  
I didn’t know how long I had been crying or how long I had been alone until I heard the door open and close again. I looked up and instantly wished I hadn’t. I saw Tarro standing there with his shirt off and his arms crossed over his chest. He smirked as he made his way over to the bed and grabbed a fist full of my long black hair, yanking it back roughly. I screamed in pain and looked at him with pure terror in my eyes.   
“Aww, there’s no need to look so scared Raditz. You know you enjoyed our fun last night. You were screaming my name over and over again and it sounded lovely.” He smirked and I just closed my eyes tightly. I couldn’t find any words to say. I heard him chuckle as he released my hair, allowing my head to flop back down on the pillow.   
“Just please…leave me alone…I want to go home…” I whimpered, causing Tarro to laugh once again.   
“You’re not going home any time soon you little cutie. I’m going to have my fun with you for as long as I can and you’re going to enjoy it.” He growled as he forced me onto my back. I gasped in pain and closed my eyes tightly, not wanting to see what he was going to do next. I felt the sweatpants leave my body, leaving me completely naked. I then felt his naked body rubbing against mine. I whimpered quietly, knowing what was coming next. I felt something long and hard enter my body forcefully. I screamed in pain and shortly after I blacked out because of how intense the pain was.   
~~Turles’s POV~~  
After about two more hours of sailing, we finally arrived in Nightsdale. We got off the boat and headed into town. I was searching for an old friend of mine who I knew would help me find a decent crew in this place and then we could head off to find Raditz. I glanced behind me to make sure Kakarot was still sticking close, which he was. The people in this place can get really crazy, especially if they’re drunk and horny. After about thirty minutes of walking, I finally found who I was looking for. I placed my hand on the taller male’s shoulder, causing him to jump and turn toward me with his fist pulled back.   
“Whoa man! Easy! It’s me, Turles!” I exclaimed holing my hands up.   
“I’ll be damned. It is you…” The other male replied, lowering his fist.   
“Broly, you haven’t changed a bit! You’re still as intimidating as ever!” I laughed a bit and the two of us grabbed hands, shaking them firmly. He then caught a glance over my shoulder and gave me a questioning look.  
“Who’s the kid behind you?” He asked.  
“Oh this is Kakarot. His brother was kidnapped by some pirates so I’m just simply trying to help him get his little brother back.” I replied casually.  
“Really? You’re just helping out of your own good will? Or is there something in it for you as well, Turles?” He asked with a smirk.   
“I may or may not be slightly attracted to the person we’re trying to save.” I muttered quietly and Broly just laughed, giving me a slap on the shoulder.  
“Well! I’ll help you guys out! I’ll find a crew right away and we’ll set sail in the morning!” He exclaimed, giving both me and Kakarot a big smile. The three of us laughed for a minute and then we watched Broly run off to start looking for a crew. Hopefully, he’d find one soon. I know what the so called captain of the Black Pearl is capable of…and I just hope that Raditz is alright…I know I’ve only known him for a short amount of time...but I’m already so attracted to him. I want to have him in my arms; I want to hold him at night. Damn it…that kid is turning me into a softie…and why am I okay with that..? This must be what it feels like to love someone…


	7. Closing In

~~Turles’s POV~~  
It’s been about two days since we left Nightsdale and continued following the Black Pearl. I’m not going to lie; I really hope that Kakarot’s brother is doing alright on that ship. The so called captain of that ship is a cold hearted man and he’ll do anything just to get what he wants. Raditz is so small and innocent too, at least he seems that way. I felt bad for Kakarot as well. He didn’t even know about his parent’s history and all because Bardock refused to tell him and made his kids think that he hates pirates when in fact the woman he loved was a pirate herself. I sighed to myself as I stood at the wheel while my new crew worked on deck. I caught a glimpse of Kakarot on the far end of the ship, staring off into the distance, his fuzzy brown tail blowing in the gentle wind. The poor kid was facing conflicts of his own it seemed. I remembered the look he gave that Prince the day we commandeered the ship. It was almost like a look of lust. I think the kid was in love with the prince, but the prince wanted to marry his little brother, so he was probably heartbroken all at the same time. I shook my head and turned to Broly. I motioned for him to come and take the wheel for me so that I could go have a chat with Kakarot. Once Broly took the wheel, I made my way down the starts and over to where Kakarot was standing. I cleared my throat and he peaked over his shoulder, giving me a questioning look.   
“You seem troubled, lad.” I said flatly.  
“I’m just worried about Raditz. This shouldn’t have happened to him. I should have protected him better.” He responded with slight anger in his voice.   
“Look, Kakarot it’s not your fault. There were tons of pirates on the streets that night going completely wild. You’re honestly lucky you didn’t end up killed. You did everything you could and now, here you are, at sea with a bunch of pirates on a mission to save your little brother.” I said gently.  
“Just so I can bring him back home so that he can be forced to marry someone he doesn’t want to be married too… It’s like I’m taking him from one prison and putting him in another… I know he doesn’t love Vegeta…but Vegeta has already made his decision, so no matter what, Raditz has to marry him…” He replied, his tone changing from anger to sadness.  
“Tell me something, Kakarot. Are you maybe just jealous because Vegeta chose Raditz over you?” I asked softly.   
“N-no! What makes you think that I’m jealous?” He asked as he stumbled over his words.   
“Kakarot, I saw the look you gave the prince the day we took the ship. You gave him a look of lust. I could tell right then and there that you’re crazy about the prince but he chose your little brother over you and now it’s tearing you up on the inside. So tell me the truth. How do you really feel about Prince Vegeta?” I asked in a stern tone. I watched as the poor kid froze up before he took in a deep breath and turned toward me so that he could look into my eyes.   
“You want to know the truth? Fine. Ever since the first day I saw Prince Vegeta as a child, I’ve always had a crush on him. I’ve always been attracted to him and every night since I first saw him I just hoped that I’d be the one he’d choose to be his future mate when I turned 18. I even started doodling like a little school girl every single day. He was always on my mind, all day, every day and I just wanted him more than anything. Over the years, I’d sneak around until I’d find him just to get a glimpse of his beautiful face and I always hoped that he’d notice me, but he never did. Then came the day that my father told me that Vegeta had chosen Raditz. Right when he told me that, my heart broke into a million pieces. He chose my little brother over me and there was nothing I could do about it. However, I still find myself hoping that Vegeta will change his mind and take me instead of Raditz. Right after you were captured, Vegeta spoke to me for the first time. He just asked me who I was and stuff like that. The sound of his voice made me feel all warm on the inside, but I knew it was nothing special. Then once we took the ship and I saw him staring at me as we sailed off into the distance, I started to hope that he’d start chasing after me but he didn’t. I know that if he is out at sea right now, he’s not coming after me…he’s coming after Raditz. There. That’s everything. I’m completely in love with the prince but I know that I’ll never have a chance of being with him.” Once Kakarot finally finished talking, I noticed that his eyes were damp, almost as if he was about to cry. Before I even knew what I was doing, I yanked Kakarot into a tight hug and that was when he just started bawling into my chest.   
“Kakarot…don’t give up. You may end up surprised. Maybe Vegeta really is coming after you. Maybe he has realized that he actually has feelings for you. You can’t give up just yet. Nothing is for certain yet. Just don’t stop believing. Alright?” I said, trying to sound reassuring. He sniffled and looked up at me with big, sad eyes. I honestly knew how he felt. I’m crazy in love with his little brother and I want to make him mine. I really hope that Vegeta sees that Kakarot really loves him if he really is chasing us but I also hope that nothing tragic happens to any of us. My goal is to just rescue Raditz and reclaim the Black Pearl as my ship. I also want to win Raditz’s heart. I want to be able to hold him in my arms every night…I want to be able to hug and kiss him passionately and I want to be able to make love to him in the sweetest way possible. I want to show him just how much I love him and maybe one day, I’ll even marry him. I also hope that poor Kakarot gets the man of his dreams. Maybe if Vegeta realizes just how long Kakarot has cared for him…maybe he’ll change his mind and choose Kakarot.   
I suddenly snapped out of my thoughts and released Kakarot from my embrace when I began to sense something familiar. I jumped up on the side rail of the boat and squinted out into the distance. Straight ahead was a set of familiar looking rocks that led to a cave that held a wonderful treasure that was also cursed. That must be where they’ve taken Raditz. That means that we’re getting closer to his location. Soon, very soon Raditz will be safe with us and maybe then I can make my move on him, hopefully before Vegeta catches up. Now the tricky part is going to be getting Raditz away from those blasted pirates onboard the Pearl. I guess now’s as good a time as any to start making a plan of how we’re going to rescue Raditz without too much of a blood bath. I called my crew to all gather around so that we could begin making a plan.   
“Look here lads! We’re closing in on the Pearl’s location! We need to come up with a plan to save the young lad who is trapped on that boat! His name is Raditz and he’s Kakarot’s little brother. I want to try to keep this rescue as bloodless as possible! Now, do ya have any ideas?” I exclaimed. I heard them all start shouting out almost instantly. I heard something about causing a distraction while someone sneaks on board to find Raditz, I heard a few people say something about just opening fire on the ship and demanding that they give Raditz back if they wanted to live. As much as I loved the sound of that idea, I had to throw it aside. After about ten minutes of continuous shouting I was beginning to give up until an unexpected person spoke.   
“What about a trade?” The voice asked. I looked around only to see Kakarot staring at me with those same big eyes he had earlier.  
“What kind of a trade, Kakarot?” I asked, unsure if I wanted the answer to that or not.   
“A hostage trade. Trade me for Raditz.” He said flatly. Everyone gasped loudly and I just stared at Kakarot with my jaw dropped.   
“Are you insane? Kakarot, the captain of that ship is a very cruel man! I won’t allow you or Raditz to be left there with him, do you understand me?” I growled but Kakarot just glared at me.   
“I said, trade me for Raditz. Do it. Raditz and I are brothers. Whatever they may need him for, they can use me for. We have the same blood flowing through our veins. I won’t take any other suggestions. You’re going to trade me for Raditz. I want you to do that. Take my little brother home to my father and leave me with them. I’ll be able to take care of myself.” He growled. I tried to argue with him but he just wouldn’t budge. He was dead set on being traded just so his little brother could be safe. After another ten or so minutes of arguing with Kakarot, I finally caved.   
“Fine…we’ll do the trade…but I promise we will not leave you on that ship for long. We will come back for you, Kakarot. Raditz won’t be happy if you take his place but I see that you’re very determined about this, so we’ll do your plan.” I said in defeat. For the whole rest of the day, the entire crew was silent. Kakarot was taking a big risk in this kind of a deal, but he’s doing it for his little brother and I respected him for that. I made the decision that as soon as we had Raditz, we were going to go find Vegeta and get him to help us. If he cares about Kakarot even a little bit, I know he’ll jump right on board just to save him. I just hope this plan goes smoothly…I don’t want to see anyone get hurt…or worse…killed.


	8. The Trade

~~Turles’s POV Cont. ~~  
About a day later, we finally located the Pearl. I once again tried to talk Kakarot out of the trade, but he just ignored me completely. He was dead set on doing this to save his little brother. I guess in a way, I admired him for that, but at the same time, I wish he wouldn’t be so reckless. What would I tell his brother…or even that Prince if we ended up running into him? I hate breaking bad news to people but from the looks of it, I don’t have much of a choice. We pulled up beside the Pearl and I jumped up on the side rail, grasping onto a tight rope for support.   
“Hey lads! Bring out yer captain and yer hostage! I have a proposition for you!” I yelled toward the Pearl. The crew looked up at me and stared in shock before they started running around the ship, searching for their captain. I looked down at Kakarot, who was standing close by with a really nervous look on his face. I whistled at him to get his attention. Once I had it, I motioned for him to come over to me. He did so and I held out my hand. He took it and I pulled him up on the side rail with me, holding his waist for support. Together, the two of us stared onto the other ship until two familiar faces came into view. I saw the so called captain of the Pearl and behind him, Raditz. I nearly gasped when I saw his condition and I felt Kakarot freeze up in my arms. He was only wearing a pair of torn up pants and there were claw marks all over his body. He had a rope tied around his wrists and his eyes were red, like he had been crying for days. The captain looked at me and gave me a sly smirk and I just glared at him.   
“What do ya want, Turles? You claim to have a proposition for me, so state it.” He snarled and I took a deep breath before glancing at Kakarot and then back to the captain.   
“Tarro! I’m here to offer you a trade! I want Raditz! In return, you can have him.” I said as I nodded toward Kakarot. Tarro stared at me in confusion, so I quickly continued. “This young man is Raditz’s older brother, Kakarot! He’s willing to trade his freedom so that his little brother can go free!”   
“N-No!” Raditz exclaimed before he was quickly slapped across the face by Tarro. I growled a bit, but maintained my cool.   
“His older brother, eh? Bring him over and let me look at him before I make any final decisions!” He demanded and I just nodded. I tightened my grip on Kakarot before I flew over to the other ship. The two of us landed and Tarro quickly made his way over to us. I released Kakarot from my grasp and watched as Tarro looked him over. He circled Kakarot a couple times before stopping in front of him. He placed a finger under Kakarot’s chin and pulled his face up so that he could stare into Kakarot’s eyes. I watched nervously and then caught a glance at Raditz, who looked completely terrified for his older brother.   
“Tell me something, lad. Just how much pain can you take?” Tarro asked with a smirk.   
“As much as I need too.” Kakarot responded and I nearly shuddered at his response. Tarro released Kakarot’s chin and then held his own, as if he was thinking. We stood in silence for what seemed like eternity, until Tarro pulled Raditz forward and cut the ropes from his wrists. He then turned back to me and gave me a nod.  
“Fine. I’ll do your trade. Take him.” He agreed as he shoved Raditz at me. I caught him in my arms before he hit the ground and watched as Tarro tied up Kakarot’s wrists tightly. Raditz glanced over his shoulder and started trembling. They were just about to take Kakarot away before I suddenly shouted.   
“Wait! Please let them say good bye to each other real quickly.” I exclaimed. Tarro paused but nodded. Raditz instantly broke from my grip and rushed over to Kakarot. He slipped under his older brother’s tied wrists and hugged him tightly. I could hear Raditz begging Kakarot not to do this, but his mind was already made up. I watched Kakarot nuzzle Raditz’s cheek before he lifted his arms over Raditz’s head and gently pushed him back toward me. I locked my arms around Raditz and started to fly into the air. Together, Raditz and I watched as they took Kakarot to a place where he was out of sight and that’s when Raditz started bawling again. I held him tightly as we flew back to the ship. I motioned for Broly to take us away while I took Raditz to my chambers to get him cleaned up.   
Once we got there, I gently sat him on my bed while I went to get a warm towel, some food and some water. When I came back, I saw Raditz lying face down on my bed and I could hear him crying softly. I sighed a bit and placed the food on the table before I walked over at sat beside him. I placed a hand on his bare shoulder and he flinched before he peeked up and saw that it was me.   
“W-why would Kaka do that…? That man…he’s going to break him…just like he broke me…T-Turles please…we have to go back for him…!” He begged as he cried harder.   
“He did it because he wanted to save you. I tried to talk him out of it, but he just wouldn’t listen to me. His mind was made up… I promise, we will figure out a way to get him back though…” I said soothingly as I rubbed his shoulder.   
“Y-you promise…?” He asked softly.   
“I do promise, Raditz.” I nodded as I picked up the towel and carefully started to wipe off Raditz’s face.   
“He…he raped me…and now he’s going to do it to Kaka…probably a lot worse than what he did to me…” He whimpered and I just paused and stared at him.   
“He raped you!?” I exclaimed a bit too loud. Raditz flinched and started to shake again as he nodded his head. Damn it…I really have to be more careful with him…especially now that he’s been raped. I was about to say something to him when I heard one of my crew members calling for me. I stood up and held my hand out to Raditz. “Come with me.” I said gently. He hesitated for a minute but then slowly took my hand. I smiled and gently pulled him to his feet before the two of us made our way outside. I was rather curious to what had my crew all fired up, and I guess I was about to find out. I led Raditz up to where Broly was standing and gave him a questioning look.  
“What’s the matter?” I nearly growled.  
“We’ve locked on a really powerful energy source that’s making its way toward us rather quickly. We aren’t sure who it is, but we better be prepared for whoever it is.” Broly replied.   
“Which way is this energy coming from?” I asked and he pointed in the direction we were heading in.   
“So…we’re heading right towards it huh. Men! Prepare yourselves for whoever this stranger may be! Do not attack him or her unless you absolutely have too!” I demanded as I wrapped a protective arm around Raditz. I felt him start to shake again, which upset me slightly. I hated seeing him scared, but it couldn’t be helped. I’d just have to protect him. Kakarot sacrificed himself to save Raditz, and now it was my job to protect him so that Kakarot’s sacrifice wouldn’t be for nothing. I closed my eyes and focused on the energy source that was heading toward us. I felt it coming up on us quickly, which made me slightly nervous, but I couldn’t show that. My eyes suddenly snapped open when the source was right on top of us. My crew and I began looking around hastily, until we all heard a loud laugh. I looked up and my jaw nearly dropped. I saw a very familiar figure floating above the ship. I squinted slightly and gasped loudly.   
“Hold your fire, men!” I shouted.  
“Who is it, sir?” Broly asked.   
“Vegeta.” Was all I could say.


	9. You Did What!?

~~Turles’s POV Cont.~~  
I watched as the Prince landed onto my ship. Raditz whimpered slightly and hid behind me while Vegeta began searching around the ship angrily. I could tell he was looking for someone, but that someone he’s looking for clearly isn’t here. If it were Raditz, he would have already found him. I know exactly who he’s looking for and I also know that he isn’t going to be too happy when he finds out what’s become of the person he’s looking for.   
I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Vegeta scream loudly before firing a ki blast into the air. Raditz whimpered again and clung to my back. I looked back at him and gave him a reassuring smile before turning my attention back to Vegeta, who was now staring at me with the most terrifying look I had ever seen. It was enough to make me shudder and I’m not afraid of anything, except losing someone dear to me, like Raditz. Vegeta suddenly growled loudly and stomped up to me. He grabbed me by my shirt collar and gave me a cold glare.   
“Where is he!?” He snarled, baring his fangs.  
“Who?” I asked calmly.   
“Don’t play dumb, you idiot! You know exactly who I’m talking about! Where’s Kakarot!?” He asked with a sneer.   
“Oh, Kakarot…Right funny story about that.” I said with a bit of worry in my voice.  
“It better be real fucking hilarious or else I’m going to put a hole right through your chest.” He threated and I just placed a hand behind my head, chuckling nervously.  
“Well you see… We found the Black Pearl and were all trying to plan a way to get Raditz back without losing anyone. Then Kakarot…well he came up with a plan and we all tried to talk him out of it, but his mind was already made up… He suggested a um…hostage trade so we…traded him for Raditz…it was his own choice…” I explained and once I finished, Vegeta’s face went completely pale and then slowly started to turn a dark red. He growled loudly and suddenly pulled his fist back and slammed it into my face hard enough to send me to the ground.   
“YOU DID WHAT!?” He roared as his tail puffed out in anger.  
“I…I’m sorry Vegeta! We all tried to talk him out of it but he wouldn’t listen! Even Raditz tried right before the decision was final!” I exclaimed as I stared at him in shock.   
“YOU DIDN’T FUCKING TRY HARD ENOUGH YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT! WHO KNOWS WHAT THEY’RE FUCKING DOING TO HIM RIGHT NOW! HE’S FUCKING INNOCENT AS HELL! THEY’LL BREAK HIM!” Vegeta screamed as his face became even redder.   
“I know! We’re currently trying to figure out how to get him back! And why the hell are you so worried anyways!?” I asked and he just paused before looking at me, dumbfounded.  
“What do you mean?” He asked.  
“I mean; you want to marry Raditz. Raditz is here so he’s safe. You can take him and go. You aren’t trying to tell me that you’ve suddenly realized that you have feelings for Kakarot, are you?” I asked in a beckoning tone as I stood myself back up and placed an arm around Raditz’s waist. Vegeta just stared at me for a while with a blank expression on his face, almost as if he were trying to think of his next sentence. He stayed quiet for what seemed like forever, until he finally sighed and looked at me with a soft facial expression.  
“The day I saw him in the blacksmith’s shop, which was also the day we caught you, I instantly felt a connection with him. Something that I hadn’t felt before. When our eyes met, my heart nearly stopped and when he spoke, my stomach nearly flipped. He had the most beautiful voice… Then when I saw him with you, helping to take over this ship, I nearly died. I was afraid that he’d end up getting hurt out here with you so I ended up following you two. I think I’ve developed feelings for him and…I no longer want to marry Raditz… If anything, I want Kakarot. I should have been chasing him, but I ended up chasing his brother, and now, I find that I can’t seem to get Kakarot out of my head. I want nothing more than to be with him now… I think I love him…and now I come to find that he’s being held hostage on some ship, probably being tortured as we speak…” By the time Vegeta was finished with his big confession, his cheeks were as red as roses and I couldn’t help but giggle slightly.   
“Vegeta, do you have any idea how happy he’ll be to hear you say that? He’s crazy about you but he thinks that you don’t like him at all. I know he’ll be thrilled when he sees that you’ve actually come after him and I hope that in the end, you two end up together. While I on the other hand…want to end up with the man I’m standing next to.” I said with a smile as I turned my gaze toward Raditz. He was blushing madly and I couldn’t help but chuckle.   
“Y-you really want me…a-after all those horrible things that mad did to me…?” He asked with tears in his eyes.   
“Oh Raditz, of course I want to be with you. I didn’t come all this way just to help Kakarot save you. I came because I wanted to tell you how I felt about you. The day I laid eyes on you, I knew I had to have you and I don’t care what that man did to you…I still want you.” I replied sincerely and Raditz just threw himself at me and hugged me tightly.   
“What…exactly did he do to you Raditz…?” Vegeta asked suddenly and Raditz froze in my arms. I motioned for Vegeta to follow me as I took him and Raditz to my private room so that we could all talk alone. We all sat down together and I held Raditz’s hand tightly, trying to be supportive while he took a shaky breath before locking eyes with Vegeta and proceeding to tell him everything that happened to him.   
While Raditz spoke, Vegeta listened carefully. I could see his facial expression changing from a normal one, to anger, and slowly going toward fear. I could feel Raditz trembling as he spoke and I couldn’t blame him. No one would ever like talking about this kind of stuff, especially when it was as bad as his situation. Raditz eventually finished his story and by the time he was done, he was in tears. I hugged him tightly and let him cry on my shoulder. Glancing over at Vegeta, I could tell he was shaking with rage.   
“How could he… What kind of sick man does that to someone!?” He exclaimed as he slammed his fist down on the table. Raditz flinched in my arms and hugged me tighter.   
“The so called captain of that ship is a very cruel man, Vegeta. He doesn’t care about who he hurts just so long as he gets what he wants. Honestly, Kakarot is probably going to go through a similar kind of torture, but we still don’t know why he wanted Raditz in the first place or why he agreed to take Kakarot. It’s all still a mystery.” I said calmly.   
“We need to hurry… Raditz shouldn’t have gone through that at all and now the same thing is about to happen to Kakarot…my Kakarot…” Vegeta said softly.   
“We’ll get him back as soon as we can Vegeta. Right now, we need to come up with a plan.” I said as I picked Raditz up and placed him on my bed. I watched him curl up tightly and sighed. “Broken souls like this are hard to fix… I have a feeling that you and I are both in for a challenge.”  
“I hate agreeing with you…but I think you’re right…” He agreed. The two of us sighed and looked up at the ceiling. We needed a plan and fast. I know that Tarro works fast when it comes to that kind of torture… The reason I know is a secret for now, but all I can say is that if we don’t hurry, Kakarot might not be able to be brought back…Raditz on the other hand, is slowly slipping. We need to be careful or else we might lose them both. I just hope we aren’t too late to save Kakarot from being too far gone…just like we almost were for Raditz. They may become suicidal after an incident like this and who could blame them. Vegeta and I are just going to have to stay by their side and help them through the tough times. After all, that’s what you do when you love someone with all your heart.


	10. Going Back

~~Raditz’s POV~~  
Ever since Vegeta had shown up on Turles’s ship, he’s been demanding that we go back for my brother but Turles tried to insist on waiting until we could come up with a plan to get Kakarot back. Vegeta on the other hand, disagrees. He thinks that we should just storm the ship and take Kakarot back by force, but Turles doesn’t want to lose any of his crew members and honestly, I don’t blame him at all. I sighed quietly as I sat alone in Turles’s room, thinking about everything that had happened to me while I was with Tarro. I didn’t want that stuff to happen to my brother, but I knew it was going too. Hell, it probably happened right when we left. Kakarot was always an innocent person and something like that happening is the last thing that he really needed. I know he’s tough, but that could break anyone, including him. I know he’ll be happy when he finds out that Vegeta came all this way looking for him and then went nuts when he found out that Kakarot was no longer with us. I giggled quietly and ran my fingers through my long black hair. Vegeta must really love my brother, at least I hope he does. I know Kakarot loves him more than anything.   
“Oh Kakarot…I really hope that you’re hanging in there…” I whispered softly as I fell back on the bed. I stayed in there for what seemed like hours, only to look up when the door opened. I smiled a bit when I saw Turles standing in the doorway and when he saw me, he returned my smile. I sat myself back up as he walked over to me and sat down beside me.   
“How are you doing?” He asked softly.  
“I’m alright… Has Vegeta calmed down yet?” I asked and Turles shook his head.  
“No. He’s still really pissed that we let Kakarot stay behind. He really wants to go back…but I don’t have a plan yet. I want to get your brother out of there as fast as possible, but it’s a terrible idea to go up against Tarro without a plan…” Turles explained as he placed a hand on top of mine. I blushed darkly and looked down at our hands.  
“We still need to try… I don’t want Kakarot to go through what I went through…That’d be awful… He’d be so broken…” I muttered softly and Turles just sighed.   
“I know…but there’s nothing I can do at the moment… Vegeta doesn’t think I’m trying hard enough now that I’ve got you back, but damn it I swear I’m trying!” Turles exclaimed as he squeezed my hand slightly. I squeezed his hand back before I pulled him into a gentle hug.  
“Hey…I know you’re trying…and that you’re doing your best. Vegeta just needs to be patient with you….” I said softly as I ran my fingers through his hair. He purred softly and nuzzled against my chest, causing me to blush even darker. I was about to say something else, when Vegeta suddenly barged into the room, glaring at us. I jumped slightly and felt Turles wrap his arms around me protectively. He looked up and glared back at Vegeta. I whimpered slightly and hid my face in Turles’s chest, sensing a lot of tension in the room.  
“Vegeta, what the hell do you want? I told you, we’re trying to come up with a plan!” Turles exclaimed as he hugged me tighter.  
“This is coming up with a plan!? You’re in here loving on Raditz when you should be trying to think of a way to get Kakarot back here where he’s safe! God, how stupid are you!?” Vegeta growled as he crossed his arms.   
“I’m not stupid! At least I’m trying to come up with a plan unlike you! You’re just screaming at me for not coming up with a plan but you don’t understand how hard it is! You have no idea what Tarro is capable of! If we just barge onto that ship, he’ll have us all in a heartbeat! Is that what you want!?” Turles snapped as he stared Vegeta down. The Prince soon fell silent as he looked at the ground in shame.   
“You’re right… Something like that is the last thing we want to happen… I just can’t help it. I’m worried sick about Kakarot and I just want him safe…and in my arms…” Vegeta muttered. I sighed softly and stood up, walking over to the Prince and placing a hand on his shoulder, earning his attention.   
“Don’t worry Vegeta…We’ll get him back as soon as possible… I’m really worried too…mostly because I know what’s happening to him, but we just need him to hang in there for a little bit longer…” I said softly and Vegeta just nodded. Turles suddenly snapped his fingers and stood up quickly.   
“I’ve got it!” He exclaimed as he walked over to me and Vegeta.   
“What is it, Turles?” I asked curiously. He looked from me to Vegeta and then back to me with a huge ass smirk on his face.   
“We’ll go in disguise! Dress up like other pirates who want to join Tarro’s crew! We’ll be able to roam the ship freely and no one will ever know it’s us! We’ll be able to find Kakarot and once we do, we’ll fly out of there as quickly as possible!” Turles grinned as Vegeta and I just stared at him.   
“That’s either madness…or brilliant…” Vegeta muttered as a small smile appeared on his face.   
“So what do you say? We’ll get some different outfits to hide who we really are and we’ll land on the closest island where pirates stop to find new crew members. Tarro will probably head there first in order to build up his crew so that’s the perfect place!” Turles explained and Vegeta nodded a bit.   
“Alright, let’s do it. It sounds like a plan that could work out, but what happens if we get caught?” Vegeta asked, causing Turles’s smile to fade a bit.   
“If that happens then we won’t have a choice. You three will have to escape while I distract Tarro. I don’t want to hear any arguments about that either. I’ll be able to take care of myself. You three just have to get back here and stay safe.” Turles replied, causing me to gasp loudly and grasp onto his arm.   
“N-no…! I can’t leave you with him! He’ll hurt you too!” I exclaimed. Turles sighed and looked at me, placing a hand on my cheek.   
“I promise I will be fine. You’re going to have to go with Vegeta and your brother. I promise I’ll come back to you if I stay behind. I just want you to be safe…” Turles said softly as he stroked my cheek, causing me to purr softly. I didn’t want to agree to it, but I nodded slightly.   
“Then it’s settled. We’re going back for Kakarot after we get our costumes to fool Tarro. I just hope this plan goes as I want it…” Turles said quietly.   
The three of us just stood there in silence. Turles had wrapped his arms around me once again, hugging me to his chest. Vegeta was leaning against the door with his arms crossed over his chest. I could tell that he was worried about how this plan would go, but it was all we had. Kakarot…we’re coming back for you…please just hang in there a little longer… You’ll be safe with us soon…I promise... I thought to myself as I placed my head on Turles’s chest.


End file.
